Godly Hogwarts
by ArachnidsAuxiliatrix
Summary: What would happen if the seven heroes of Olympus, Nico Di angelo and Reyna went to Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry? And what would happen if Nico went missing? A Heroes of Olympus view of Hogwarts!


Percy's POV.

This was the first time I hadn't fall sleep on Charms class. Maybe it was because the class wasn't that boring. OR maybe it was because Annabeth wouldn't stop bothering. "You are not supposed to do that!" she had said, a million times. ADHD wasn't of much help either. I just kept getting distracted, so much that in one class, I had already lost 8 points to the Gryffindor house. I was sure that Chase, was trying hard not to laugh about that. I just wanted the class to end so I could go with his best friends, Jason and Leo.

My luck was pretty much rotten. I had arived late, so the professor made me sit between Annabeth and her best friend, Piper Mclean, from Slytherin. I didn't had nothing against my best friend's girlfriend, and Annabeth was pretty nice, but they were just too good. Or I was just too awful.

"Jackson!" the professor said, "Are you even paying attention?!" Of course I was. At least trying to. I knew that they were talking about the invisibility charm. "Yes." I said, "We were talking about a invisibility charm and how I'm the only one that can't actually perform it." I added, "sir." He may have realized of the sarcasm...

"Not exactly." the professor said, "I want you to divide in pairs, a girl and a boy, and try to perform it on an x object." As whispers started flowing around the classroom, the teacher added, "Jackson, I want you to join with Chase."

_Fuck, _I thought. I looked at her, to her eyes, and realized for the first time that grey stormy colour. Her eyes looked like she was trying to figure out every single detail inside of. I pretty much felt that.

"So...you want me to do the spell by myself and then you just copy me?" she said, like used to saying it. I knew that the guys who worked with her usually did that. On potions, she had gotten the rotten luck of working with the Slytherin guy called Draco Malfoy. I saw her the next day almost falling asleep everywhere because the guy had obliged her to do the work alone. She was a muggle-born, so everyone thought she was lower than they were, so they could just fucking make her work as a slave. I fucking hate when they treat her as that. "No," I answered, "Can you teach me how to do the spell, though? I suck at that." She smiled. A proper smile. She looked stunning. I'd never realized that. I mean, we've been friends since we arrived to the school, 5 years ago. We'd also met at summer and stayed together on Christmas. She had always been cute, but she was starting to get absolutely stunning. I've had a crush on her since we were 11, but she obviously didn't share it. Her blond curly hair was away on a simple ponytail and she was wearing a Ravenclaw quidditch sweater. She was the seeker of her team, and she was amazing at it. She also was wearing a grey skirt and her scarf. "Well, then, you have to think that anyone can't actually see it," she said, pointing at my parcel, "Most part of the spells are pure mental work." I smiled at her, "So that's what I've been doing wrong? Why no one ever tell you this?" She smiled too, with a curl on her lip, "I guess it's obvious, Seaweed Brain." she tried to hide the smile, and put a serious face, "Then, you must point your wand up and imagine the spell. It's a non-verbal charm, so it's difficult. Being ADHD and everything."

Of course, I always forgot that she was also ADHD and dyslexic. She obviously knew how to manage it, better than I did. I pointed my want at the parcel on my table. I concentrated, as best as I could.

"Gods, you did it!" she said excitedly. I smiled at her.  
"Well done, Jackson!" the professor said, "The class is over now."

We took our things and went to the break. Leo and Jason were outside. "How was charms?" Jason said as he put his arm around Piper. "Well, Percy figured the Invisibility charm."

Okay, I know it's like a bizare thing. Piper and Leo were Slytherin. Annabeth was Ravenclaw. Jason and I were Gryffindor. And we were on our way to find Frank and Hazel and Nico, a Gryffindor tough, Asian/Canadian and muscled guy from Gryffindor, his girlfriend, a Hufflepuff girl with chocolate skin and cinnamon hair, and Nico, a pale boy, 2 and a half years younger than us, who was Hazel's brother, and was on Slytherin. We were friends because we were all from the US. And, also, we were half Olympian god.

"Annabeth, I wanted to ask you if..." I said, "would you want to go to the Three Broomsticks on our next visit to Hogsmade?" She kissed my cheek and said, "About time you asked."

I think I blushed. Okay, I did. And a lot. But that wasn't the worst of our problems.

"Guys!" Hazel came running to us. "Th-There's a problem in the forests!"  
"What happened!?" Annabeth said, sick worried.  
"It's..." Hazel voice brooke as Frank ran to us and ended her phrase, "It's Nico. They got him."


End file.
